The present embodiments relate to an x-ray facility. Such an x-ray facility has a control facility, which includes a control interface for connection to at least one of the components of the x-ray facility to be controlled, and a camera interface for connection to at least one camera. To this end, the control facility is designed to receive image data of a patient or object from the camera interface.
X-ray facilities can be used for the diagnostic x-raying of patients or objects or the therapeutic x-raying of patients. Within the field of technology, x-ray facilities can be used, for example, for material examinations or for baggage control in airports. In the medical field, x-ray facilities are used for the therapeutic irradiation of tissues of the patient body, and for fluoroscopy purposes, which serve to generate x-ray images. The x-ray images are 2D projections of the x-rayed body parts. X-ray images of different 2D projections of the same body part can be used to generate 3D image data by way of imaging algorithms.
The characteristics of a 2D x-ray image, such as brightness, contrast or contrast intensity, essentially depend, in a technical sense, on the energy of the x-rays and on the x-ray dose. These characteristics are predefined by the x-ray generator, which activates the x-ray tubes and thus significantly influences the characteristics of the x-ray image. The characteristics of the x-ray image are influenced by the material x-rayed using the x-rays. The volume of the patients' body plays more of a decisive role during the diagnostic examination of said patient body than anything else. Parameters of the x-ray image detector, such as sensitivity, resolution, or scattered radiation grids, also play a decisive role.
In the field of x-ray diagnostics, different patient-dependent adjustments must be carried out by an operator of the x-ray facility prior to generating an x-ray recording. Many of these adjustments can be derived from the size and volume of the patient. For instance, the parameters of the x-ray generator must be adjusted to the volume of the body. Adjustments are also to be carried out based on the location of the patient. For instance, the position of the x-ray detector must be adjusted to the location of the organ or body part to be examined. The diaphragm of the x-ray emitter is adjusted as a function of the size of the organ or body part to be examined, in order to limit the x-ray beam bundle to the smallest possible size and thus to keep the radiation exposure for the patient as minimal as possible.
The operator carries out the geometric adjustments, for example, orientation and diaphragm adaptation, by hand using an optical light visor. The operator estimates the patient volume and adjusts the recording parameters of the x-ray generator. Alternatively, an automatic exposure system can be provided. The automatic exposure system requires an additional dose/measuring device that is upstream of the x-ray image detector.
JP 08-266536 discloses an x-ray facility, which includes at least one moveable component. The moveable component can be, for example, an x-ray image detector. The moveable component should be able to be moved as fast as possible and should be protected against collisions with obstacles. Distance sensors that operate in a touch-free manner are attached to the moveable component. The distance sensors are be able to detect whether a minimal distance from obstacles has not been met.
DE 197 43 500 A1 discloses an x-ray facility, with which the collision of moveable components with obstacles or even the patient to be examined is likewise to be avoided. The x-ray facility includes a light emitter for emitting a light fan and a camera for detecting the patient and/or the obstacle. 3D data is generated with the aid of the camera. The 3D data can be used to avoid collisions. The light emitters and cameras may operate in the infrared wavelength range.
DE 102 32 676 A1 discloses the positioning of a patient to be examined in a computed tomograph. An image recording device records the image data of the patient to be examined. The image data is subject to an image processing, which automatically proposes a body region for the examination. The patient can be automatically positioned such that the body region to be examined is located in the scanning area of the computed tomograph.